the House hippoe family christmas
by stardiva
Summary: here it is. this years house hippoe christmas story. here's chap 3. There will be one more chap in this story. will i will be getting up before new years please review. I'll give you candie canes. hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Harkness walked through the crowded shopping mall. "Crap, he thought.'What the hell am i doing here." The mall was busy , people bustling to get their Christmas shopping done. He hated shopping. His husband Ianto usually did the Christmas shopping but Jack was here to help the little girl whose hand he now held in his, to pick out a gift for Ianto. Jack looked down at his daughter 5 year old Lily Rose who smiled up at him. He scooped her up and carried her as they glanced in store windows. Lily still hadn't found any thing that she wanted to get for Ianto.

Jack gave her suggestions like "Why don't we get Your taddie that red hat.? or how bout we get your taddie these slacks . or even your Taddie would look gorgeous in this red shirt". But Lily didn't like any of the things Jack had pointed out. " No daddy, I want to pick it out myself." Jack had to chuckle at Lily got a idea in her head there was no stopping her from doing what she wanted. Ianto often joked that Both she and her brother Cooper Owen got it from Jack, but Jack knew Ianto could be just as stuborn. Both children had a mix of both of them along with the harkness pout.

This was no exception, They had past several stores when suddenly Lily cried out happily , having spotted something in the men's apparel store window. "Daddy, stop Daddy! stop. " Stopping ,Jack looked in the window as he put the little girl down, who raced to the window , with Jack hot on her heels.

"Whoa Prin , Slam on your brakes." He wondered what Lily had seen, She was pointing excitedly "Look Daddy,Look. that's what i want to get for Taddie." Jack looked at where his daughter pointed then smiled broadly as he knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek and put his arm around her "Prin, Its perfect. He will love it." Jack rose and extended his hand to his daughter.

"May I accompany you in to the shope, My lady?" Lily giggled as she took the hand and together the pair went up to the counter where the male sales clerk. greeted them. " May I help you sir" Lily frowned as she looked up at the man "Don't call him sir, Only my taddie can call him that."

Jack chuckled slightly at this as he spoke to the bewildered man. " The young lady would like to buy one of the Ties in the front window." The sales clerk looked down at lily, leering at the small girl" and which tie does madame wish to buy." Jack rolled his eyes at this. " Boy, who pissed in this ass's coffee.. wonders how he'd like a weevil in his stocking. " he thought to him self. Lily looked at the man and spoke softly yet clearly as Jack put his hand on her shoulder, suppoting her" The red one with the Stopwatch on it."

the sales person is in honour of the snotty jerk that waited on ianto in something borrowed.

oh well. heres the first chap of this years xmas as house hippoe story.

hope you like it so far. Not to worry the next chaps will be more xmasy and more family centered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack chuckled slightly at this as he spoke to the bewildered man. " The young lady would like to buy one of the Ties in the front window." The sales clerk looked down at Lily, leering at the small girl" and which tie does madame wish to buy."

Jack rolled his eyes at this. " Boy, who pissed in this ass's coffee.. I wonder how he'd like a weevil in his stocking. " he thought to him self. Lily looked at the man and spoke softly yet clearly as Jack put his hand on her shoulder, suppoting her" The red one with the Stopwatch on it."

Jack smiled as he watched Lily made her choice. He watched as Mr Snarky sales man informed her that for two more dollars she could get Ianto's name embroidered on the tie. Lily looked up at her father."Can we daddy?" Jack smiled as he nodded "Of Course little Prin. Your Taddie would love that. " Lily turned back to the sales Clerk who Jack could see was still not warming up to the little girl. Mr snarky sales person spoke to her with a sneer. "And what is Your "Taddie's" name. " Lily smiled at him brightly, flashing him her Harkness smile (that both her brother and she got from Jack. Her big doe eyes she got from Ianto. Jack found it a deadly combo when Lily used them to get her way) " Jones , Ianto Jones." Jack smiled to himself at this. Jack knew that was how Ianto had often introduced himself. Jack knew this first hand.

Long ago when they had first met in the park , Ianto had introduced him self to Jack as Jones, Ianto Jones. To which Jack had smirked coyly and responded " Ahh nice to meet you Jones Ianto Jones". And it had been nice and also a pleasure too. Also to kiss him, to make love far in to the night as they often did at either the Hub in Jack's bunk or Ianto's flat.

The day Ianto had become his husband was one of the happiest days in Jack's life. It was second only to two others. The day their son, Cooper was born and then a few years later when Ianto gave birth to lily. Those three days had been some of the happiest days of the Captain's life.

Jack and Lily ( her bag with her purchase in her hand) headed out of the store and went to sit on a empty bench. Lily cuddled in his arms. Jack smiled down at his daughter, and produced a candy cane from his pocket. He handed it to her. "For you. my little elf princess."

Lily looked at him and smiled as she took a bite then offered it to Jack. "Daddy, want a bite?" Jack took a bite of the candy cane. He chewed then swallowed the candie, and said in a mock squeeky voice as he smiled at her impishly. "MMMM that's delish. And so tasty too. Taste just like candie.."

Lily giggled at this,"Daddy you're silly. It IS candy," Jack winked and grinned as he tickled his young daughter. " Is it, my little Princess? So it is. You are sooo smart." Jack teased as he rose and scooped his daughter up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Come on Little Prin. Lets head home. Your Taddie and your brother will be waiting for us. We're getting the pizza for dinner remember? "Jack then put Lily down and held out his hand, which she took eagerly. They made their way through the crowded mall out to the parking lot to the Torchwood SUV.

here is the second chap

hope you like. am thinking family movie night ok lily had lady's choice now who do you think should get the honours? i am thinking either Jack or Cooper. let me know what movie you think.

please review. i'll give you a xmas cookie if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Little Prin. Lets head home. Your Taddie and your brother will be waiting for us. We're getting the pizza for dinner remember? "Jack then put Lily down and held out his hand, which she took eagerly. They made their way through the crowded mall out to the parking lot to the Torchwood SUV.

Jack helped his young daughter in the passager side and buckled her in. He kissed her forehead "There ya go little prin. Now lets head home shall we?" Jack then got in the driver's side , closed his door, and got out his phone and dialed a number." Hey Handsome."

Beside him, Lily giggled,Jack winked at her and spoke in to the phone."Yeah,we're just heading to the pizza place now. Yeah, she got your gift. No Mister nosey, I am not gonna tell you what it is. The princess would kill me. " Again the little girl besided him giggled. "We'll be home in ten minutes, I know thats ten minutes and counting. Love you too. " He switched off his phone and then looked at his daughter and grinned "Ok Prin, lets go get that pizza"

this next part is in the third part.

"Pst, Ianto, You awake? Should we get the kids up?" Ianto groaned sleepily as his husband Jack whispered this. It was early christmas morning, Ianto might have known Jack would want to get their children Cooper Owen who was nine and Lily Rose who was five up to open presents at some god forsaken hour. Glancing at the clock that sat on their night stand. It read 430am.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he buried his head in his pillow and reclosed his eyes. "No Jack, I do not want to get them up this early. Its only 430am. Now if you don't mind i want to go back to sleep." Jack leaned against the head board and pouted prettily. " Spoiled Sport." Smiling Ianto yawned "Yep" Ten minutes past and Ianto was just about asleep when a sexy american voice breathed in his ear." Can we get them up now. ."

With out missing a beat or opening his eyes Ianto spoke "Harkness if you even think of getting our kids up this time of morning , I will have you on decafe till 2013. Have I made my self clear." In mock horror Jack looked at his husband " you wouldn't dare" Ianto rolled over to face his husband and before Jack could speak and looked at him in mock sterness "Try me." Ianto then kissed him softly and put his arms around his husband's waist. " Jack , we have a busy day today. The kids didn't get to sleep till eleven last night, they were both excited about it being Christmas eve. We all have a busy day today."

Ianto gathered him closer and put his hands on his husband's ass."How be you instead give your husband a Christmas kiss and a shag to pass the time till it's time to wake up the kids" Jack looked at him impishly."Really?I thought you wanted to sleep." He gently lay Ianto on his back against the soft pillows. Ianto looked up at him and smiled "Not any more."Jack smiled as he gently straddled Ianto, and began kissing his neck.

Together they moaned as Jack entered his husband's body and rode him tenderly. They soon came together and then lay together, kissing softly nestled together, just enjoying the silence of the early morning. Soon however there was a tiny knock at the door . Ianto glanced at the clock again. It was 6:55am, the two men smiled as each other, as a pair of children's voices coming through the door "Daddie , Taddie is it time to get up?"

ok this chap is kinda a filler chap sooo hope you like it .

i think every dad did the old psttt do you think we should get the kids up now "

I know mine did, but i do not even want to how my mom stopped him from getting out of bed when i was a kid ...ewwwwwwwwwwww.

any way enjoy. the next chap will be up soon i hope.


End file.
